The present invention relates to a waste gas-purifying device, wherein the waste gas discharged from a plant is sucked by the fans and flows into a primary dust-collecting assembly to be divided into three ways of flows which respectively enter three fans of a first stage fan assembly, a shaft of the fan being hollow and formed with multiple holes whereby water vapor is injected from these holes to mix with the dust particles and then the water together with the dust drops down and flows into the water tank, the waste gas being further forced through a filtering means and guided into a dividing pipe which extends below the water surface of the water tank so that the waste gas is discharged in a purified state.
conventional waste gas-filtering device disposed in a plant has several drawbacks as follows:
1. A chimney is disposed to directly discharge the waste gas which ill affects human health and destroys natural living state.
2. The amount of the waste gas is very great and the waste gas is directly guided into the filtering device so that the filtering materials are always blocked and disabled from normally functioning to filter the waste gas after several day use. Under such circumstance, the air is prevented from convecting so that the burning efficiency is poor. As a result, the filtering device must be cleaned by labor and such procedure seriously ill affects the production of the plant and increases the maintenance cost.
3. The temperature of the discharged waste gas is averagely 800.degree. C.-1200.degree. C. so that the filtering materials which can not stand high temperature often fail to normally function and the using life thereof is very short.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to develop a waste gas-purifying device which is simply structured and able to remove the dust, smoke and toxical particles from the waste gas to eliminate the drawbacks existing in conventional device and lower the maintenance cost.